shakeitupfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bella Thorne
Elle est la benjamine d'une famille de quatre enfants. Ses sœurs, Kaili (1992), Dani (1993), et son frère Remy (1995) sont aussi acteurs et mannequins1. Bella est cubaine par son père Delancey et américaine par sa mère Tamara. Son père est décédé le 15 avril 2007, alors qu'elle n'avait que 9 ans. Bella Thorne est également une des Disney Stars les plus riches, avec un total de 50 000 $ par épisode dans sa série Shake It Up. Bella Thorne a tourné pour la première fois en 2003, dans le film Deux en un dans lequel elle avait le rôle, non crédité, d'une fan. Depuis elle est apparue à la télévision dans différents shows et séries : Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Entourage,Newport Beach, les trois derniers épisodes de la série October Road et dans cinq épisodes de la série Dirty Sexy Money2. En 2007, elle a joué dans un épisode de la série surnaturelle The Seer. En 2008, elle a joué dans la série Mon meilleur ennemi aux côtés de Taylor Lautner et Christian Slater. Pour son interprétation du personnage de Ruthy Spivey dans cette série, elle a remporté un Young Artist Award. Ensuite elle a joué dans les dix épisodes de la web-série Little Monk, qui met en scène des personnages de la série Monk enfants. En2009, elle a joué dans le film d'horreur Forget Me Not. En 2010 elle a rejoint le casting de la quatrième saison de la série''Big Love, remplaçant Jolean Wejbe dans le rôle de la fille de Bill Henrickson, Tancy 'Teeny' Henrickson. Elle apparaît également dans ''Les Sorciers de Waverly Place dans le rôle de Nancy Luke, la petite amie de Max. En mai 2012, elle sera retenue pour jouer la fille d'Adam dans le film Blended. Elle partira alors deux mois en Afrique du Sud pour les besoins du tournage. Bella a connu une longue carrière en tant que mannequin enfant. Depuis sa première apparition dans un magazine à l'âge de 6 semaines, elle a joué dans des publicités télévisées pour Digital Light Processing, Publix, et KFC, et est apparue sur des publicités imprimées pour des marques telles que Barbie, ALDO K!DS, J.Lo by Jennifer Lopez, Kaiya Eve Couture, LaSenza Girl, Tommy Hilfiger, Ralph Lauren, Guess, Target. Bella Thorne joue actuellement dans la série Shake It Up diffusée sur Disney Channel depuis le 7 novembre 2010. Bella y interprète Cecilia "CeCe"Jones, une danseuse avec de grandes ambitions pour une carrière sous le feu des projecteurs malgré sa dyslexie. Le spectacle est une comédie centré autour d'un spectacle de jeunes danseurs (dans un format show-dans-un-show) avec comme covedette Zendaya Coleman dans le rôle de Raquel "Rocky Blue" (sa meilleure amie dans la vraie vie) une danseuse à grand talent et aux notes parfaites comparée à Cece qui n'est pas très forte dans toutes les matières mais, malgré cela, elle reste la plus forte question amitié. Même si elle disposait d'une expérience d'actrice substantielle à la télévision et au cinéma, Bella n'avait aucune expérience en danse professionnelle avant d'être sélectionnée. Après la signature du contrat en octobre 2009, elle a commencé à prendre trois cours de danse tous les soirs3. Elle chante Bubblegum Boy avec Pia Mia. Elle a tourné et chanté sur le clip Watch Me avec Zendaya en 2011, puis "Something to dance for TTYLXOX" (mash up) avec Zendaya, "Fashion is my Kryptonite" avec Zendaya, "Same Heart" avec Zendaya, "Made in Japan" avec Zendaya, "Can't stay away" avec les IM5, "This Is My Dancefloor" avec Zendaya, et enfin "Contagious Love" toujours avec Zendaya. Elle a aussi a collaboré avec Zendaya pour son album Don't Forget To Smile. Et dans le courant de l'année 2013, Bella va sortir son premier single solo sous le label Hollywood Record (le même label que Selena Gomez, Bridgit Mendler ou encore Demi Lovato). Bella est aussi écrivaine, elle a récemment signé un contrat afin de coécrire une série de romans pour adolescents. Son premier roman va s'intituler Autumn Falls et racontera l'histoire d'une jeune fille de 14 ans qui se découvre des pouvoirs magiques. Ce sera un livre fantastique, mais aussi basé sur sa propre vie. Il sera disponible en France fin 2014. Enfin, Bella s'apprête à tenir son premier grand rôle au cinéma. Elle va jouer dans le film Blended, qui est une comédie romantique, aux côtés de Adam Sandler et Drew Barrymore. Le réalisateur de Blended est Frank Coraci, et la sortie du film est prévue pour le 23 mai 2014 aux États-Unis. Vie privéehttp://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bella_Thorne&action=edit&section=2 modifier Bella a perdu son père dans un accident de voiture en 2007. Elle a annoncé ce décès dans une interview en direct sur le talk-show de télévision locale View from the Bay''en décembre 20084. Bella a été diagnostiquée dyslexique en classe de "second grade", l'équivalent du CE1. Suite aux moqueries et harcèlements de ses camarades, elle décide de suivre des cours à domicile. Bella a également parlé de sa dyslexie en avril 2010 dans un entretien au magazine ''American Cheerleader, et a expliqué qu'elle a surmonté sa dyslexie en se conformant rigoureusement à lire tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, y compris des étiquettes 5,6. D'ailleurs, sa dyslexie est abordée dans un épisode de''Shake It Up, son personnage Cece Jones l'étant aussi. Depuis, Bella parle souvent de sa dyslexie à ses fans pour encourager ceux qui en souffrent à tenir bon. Bella est une partisane de la ''Humane Society of the United States, la Cystic Fibrosis Foundation, et l'organisation Nomad, qui fournit du matériel d'éducation, alimentaire et médical pour les enfants en Afrique1. En juin 2012, Bella se lance dans le projet d'aider les enfants américains qui manquent de matériel scolaire à la rentrée. Elle s'associe alors à DoSomething.org pour lancer les Staples for Student. Elle encourage donc ses fans à donner leur matériel scolaire qu'ils n'utilisent plus à l'association, pour que ceux n'ayant pas les moyens d'en acheter puissent en avoir tout de même.